Macarons and Music
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Regulus hace un viaje a Paris unos meses antes de la boda de su hermano Aioros con Eleanor. ¿Qué encontrará en Paris en esa semana de viaje? RegulusxOC


_Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

_Macarons and Music_

El sol estaba más fuerte que nunca en Manchester. Ese día era como estar en un horno a fuego alto. El sol estaba tan fuerte que nadie se atrevía a salir de la facultad de ciencias de la universidad de Manchester. Al terminar las clases cada alumno iba directo a la cafetería o a cualquier lugar con techo, o en su defecto, con aire acondicionado.

Entre ese "pequeño" grupo de gente se podía distinguir una melena rubia de un tono anaranjado, corto pero muy alborotado, como de 1.86 de alto. Ese chico es Regulus Giorgatos, estudiante de ciencias políticas. Ya iba por su tercer semestre de carrera y para este punto no podía estar más cansado de su día a día.

— ¡Malditas Matemáticas! —gritó Regulus—¡y también tu, maldito sol! —si ya no aguantaba los estudios, ahora menos lo aguantaría con ese sol.

—No te quejes amigo, ve el lado positivo—Regulus estaba siendo tentado a golpear a su amigo compañero de estudios—tu hermano se casa en cuatro meses y nosotros tendremos nuestros viaje a Francia—dijo Teneo con una sonrisa.

—No es un viaje de placer y lo sabes, tenemos que ir a esa tonta conferencia—tenía ese viaje con sus compañeros para dentro de dos semanas.

Conforme pasaban las horas y mas, muchos más estudiantes de esa prestigiosa universidad decidían no abandonar los lugares que tuvieran aire acondicionado. Ya era hora de volver a casa y los chicos no podían salir de la facultad de Artes.

—Recuérdame por que decidimos mudarnos al campus que está más adentro de la universidad—dijo Régulos. Había sido pisado, empujado, casi escupido, golpeado otra vez y para terminar alguien lo había empujado haciendo que sus libros cayeran al piso.

—Eran más baratos—le recordó Teneo—y porque no querías vivir más con tus padres por culpa de Aioria.

—No me lo recuerdes.

**_Dos semanas después._**

La universidad había organizado ese viaje para los estudiantes de Ciencias Políticas para una conferencia con algunos expertos y a la vez disfrutar de las calles parisinas. Estarían allá una semana, tenía todo planeado pero a la vez no era obligatorio ir a los paseos que ofrecía el hotel.

Era mitad de Marzo y aun hacia un poco de frio por la ciudad de las luces. Regulus se encontraba caminando solo por un lado del Sena, había pasado toda la mañana vagando sin rumbo. En la cabeza de Regulus se estaban moviendo tantos pensamientos sobre su futuro y que debía hacer al llegar a casa nuevamente. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado hasta Notre Dame y ni se había detenido a admirar tan imponente y antiguo lugar. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio a alguien que estaba parado en el Pont Notre-Dame.

— ¡Cuidado chico! —el grito hizo volver a Regulus de un solo golpe. Regulus volteo y vio que alguien lo estaba sujetando de la chaqueta— ¡tienes que tener cuidado! —Regulus vio que era una chica.

—Lo siento, no me fijé que estabas ahí ¿Te hice daño? —la chica lo miró extrañada.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estabas a punto de cruzar la calle cuando estaba en verde—Regulus giró la cabeza y vio que era cierto, el semáforo estaba en verde. En ese momento no pudo estar más agradecido con la chica de haber salvado su vida. Si no lo hubiera hecho entonces no habría más Regulus.

—Tienes suerte de que te vi antes de que hicieras una locura—dijo la chica en forma de reclamo pero lo hacía con buena intención.

—Muchas gracias… ah…

—Victorie y ya me tengo que ir.

— ¡Oye, espera! —la chica salió corriendo antes de que Regulus pudiera decir su nombre —que chica tan rara.

Luego de ese extraño encuentro decidió seguir caminando, esta vez pendiente de todas las luces de transito. Quería haberle agradecido a la chica por haberlo salvado pero ya no importaba, no la volvería a ver más nunca.

…

Pasaron tres horas hasta que Regulus logró por fin encontrar su hotel, tenía un mal sentido de la orientación y más aun cuando andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, solo salió rumbo a donde el viento lo llevara. Al mismo tiempo que todos los demás iban llegando. Teneo había ido con el grupo dejando así solo a su amigo.

—Hola león menor—dijo Teneo pasando un brazo sobre Regulus. Este último tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Déjame en paz traidor.

—No estés molesto amigo. Tenía que ir y conocer parte de Paris—Regulus siguió con cara de amargado—te diré algo, el paseo fue muy aburrido así que mañana iré contigo a donde tú quieras con la condición que tiene que ser un lugar turístico—Teneo alzo su mano para cerrar el trato con el león menor—¿Qué dices?

—Como quieras—le dio la mano para que dejara de hablar—pero eso sí, no te atrevas a abandonarme por Paris, hoy me perdí y no sabía cómo llegar al hotel—Teneo aguantó la risa para no tener que hacer enfadar más a su amigo.

Ya dentro del hotel decidieron ir a cenar. El hotel era de tres estrellas, nada mal para ellos pero lo que tenía de elegante lo tenia de mala comida. Los chicos apenas tocaron los platillos traídos por los elegantes mesoneros, Regulus había dicho que hasta él cocinaba mejor cuando estaban en Manchester. Cada uno tenía sus horarios para cocinar y así ninguno se quejaría de cuando cocinaba quien.

Por ser el primer día, los alumnos tenían la obligación de ir a comer en el restaurante del hotel la primera noche, los días siguientes ellos harían lo que quisieran. Suerte para ellos que les dejaban hacer lo que quisieran durante la noche con tal de volver temprano a sus habitaciones.

—Mañana es la primera charla—dijo Regulus con fastidio. Hace una hora que estaba pegado a su celular haciendo sabrá Dios que cosa—Tengo hambre.

—La charla no dura todo el día, solo en la mañana—Regulus asintió y guardó su celular en su bolsillo otra vez—.Aun no me has contado que hiciste en todo el día—Teneo estaba saliendo de darse una ducha caliente para quitarse el frío que le provocaba estar en la habitación, Regulus le tenía un mínimo de temperatura solo para molestar a su amigo.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre?

—No, pero soy tu amigo.

—Ok, si así dejas de molestarme, te contaré que cosas interesantes hice hoy—Teneo notó el tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Regulus lo cual hizo que le restra menos atención al momento de hablar.

—Cuenta—dijo Teneo mientras buscaba sus cosas para vestirse en su maleta.

—Pues salí del hotel, caminé sin rumbo a ningún lado y casi termino hecho nada por unos carros si no es que una chica me salva justo a tiempo antes de que me convirtieran en papilla—Teneo quedó sorprendido ante la historia—lo sé, un día productivo.

Regulus le conto todo lo que había pasado, desde caminar sin rumbo hasta la chica que le salvo la vida con un poco mas lujo de detalles, también le contó las cosas que medio vio por estar medio distraído en todo. Sus pensamientos ocupaban parte de lo que era los trabajos que se venían pronto para alguna materia de la universidad… y de su hermano Aioros.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por Aioros. El se casa y Aioria y tú tienen que ser más maduros y comprender que va a ser muy feliz—Regulus soltó un bufido—no me hagas así, tu y tu hermano deben ya madurar. Mira a Aioria, no sabes de él desde hace un tiempo, sabrá Dios en que parte de Europa anda perdido.

—Al menos tuvo la decencia de invitarnos a su boda. Aioria irá también, se dará un tiempo de sus "aventuras espontaneas" solo espero que nada pase, sería un desastre.

—Ustedes quieren a su cuñada, no crean que no lo sé—Regulus se sonrojó hasta el dedo del pie—ves que sí.

— ¡Cállate becerro!

* * *

Luego de una silenciosa y desabrida cena y de una ducha rápida por parte de Teneo, Regulus iba hasta la salida del hotel junto a su amigo cuando vio pasar a una chica de cabellera corta por la recepción. La chica llevaba un violín en una mano y el arco en la otra. Llevaba un vestido negro que hacía ver su hermosa figura. Vio como la misteriosa pero muy familiar chica se dirigía al salón donde se encontraban comiendo antes de salir a buscar un lugar de comida rápida.

Regulus la miró todo lo que puso antes de desaparecer. Había algo familiar en esa fémina de cortos cabellos.

— ¿Qué haces? Camina, la noche es fría y yo aún tengo hambre—Teneo jaló a su amigo por el brazo para que pudieran seguir caminando.

Regulus se quedó pensando en dónde había visto a esa chica antes. No podia haberla visto en Paris ya que era solo el primer día en esa luminosa ciudad. De seguro lo recordará luego, por ahora sus pensamientos estaban en prepararse psicológicamente en la charla de varias horas que tendrían al día siguiente.

Terminada su cena rápida, la cual consistió en un par de hamburguesas de quedo doble y refresco muy grande, decidieron volver para poder descansar antes de la profesora guía se diera cuenta que dos alumnos se habían escapado sin permiso y pasada la hora de la que se les había indicado volver.

Esa misma noche Regulus durmió aún pensando en la misteriosa violinista de traje negro y cabellera corta.

* * *

Al día siguiente los dos universitarios tuvieron que pararse temprano, Regulus quejándose como siempre y Teneo guardándose las quejas de su amigo que, por las mañanas, en verdad parecía un león, ya que al despegarse de la almohada su corta melena lo hacía ver como un león de de verdad por lo alborotada que quedaba durante la noche.

Ambos se levantaron apurados y buscando todo lo que necesitaban. Sus trajes, sus corbatas, sus pases, sus zapatos y todo estaba regado dentro de la desordenada maleta de ambos.

—Es hora de irnos Regulus—Teneo terminaba de ponerse la corbata, tarea que le era un poco complicada—estúpida corbata, jamás me queda bien—intentó acomodársela por tercera vez pero fue para nada—me voy así, ni que fuera alfombra roja. ¡Apúrate Regulus!

— ¡Ya voy! —a los cinco minutos una mancha rubia salió corriendo a buscar su traje para la conferencia. Teneo le había sacad los zapatos, el pantalón y el saco. El resto lo tenía que buscar el dueño— ¿Por qué tenemos que usar un tonto traje? Odio esto.

—Anímate, terminara rápido y luego podemos pasear por Paris—Teneo sonaba muy contento por eso y Regulus le daba la misma importancia que tenía de ir a la conferencia— y si nos da tiempo de hacer muchas cosas, tal vez vayamos a Notre Dame.

—Como quieras—había logrado ponerse la camisa y el pantalón en tiempo record, solo faltaba su gran pesadilla… colocarse la corbata—debí prestar más atención a mi padre cuando me enseñaba a colocar esta porquería.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Teneo, la conferencia solo duró unas tres horas, lo que les daba tiempo de hacer turismo clandestino por Paris. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al hotel fue arrancarse las fastidiosas corbatas y ponerse más cómodos. Ser libres de los trajes y colocarse ropa más cómoda y a su estilo. Quería meterse a bañar primero y ambos pelearon por ver quien entraba primero, resultando ganador a Teneo.

Regulus despeinó su cabellera la cual estaba siendo domada por una gruesa capa de gel y unas buenas cepilladas, agarró su maleta y sacó una camisa de color blanco y unos jeans azul oscuro junto a unas botas militares negras, una chaqueta negra para el condenado frío y una bufanda roja y los inseparables guantes. Se podría decir que no toleraba muy bien el frío a pesar de vivir en un país con las cuatro estaciones.

El cuarto era un desastre total, ropa por todos lados y zapatos también. Entre todo el desastre que había Teneo logró agarrar un jean oscuro, una camisa roja, una chaqueta negra que se veía tapaba muy bien el frío y una bufanda azul.

Tomaron su dinero y emprendieron en busca de una aventura por las calles de Paris.

Primero fueron a almorzar y luego Teneo sugirió ir a ver la Torre Eiffel. Le dijo a Regulus que el grupo ayer no había tenido tiempo de ir y había quedado con las ganas de ir.

Con sus estomagos gruñendo decidieron ir a comer algo rápido y encontraron un pequeño lugar donde hacer. Al terminar sus hamburguesas, fueron en camino a Champ de Mars, cerca del rio Sena.

Cuando llegaron pudieron contemplar el esplendor de la enorme torre. Regulus estaba sin palabras ante la monstruosa e imponente estructura parisina. En ese momento a sus oídos llego un sonido instrumental. Sonaba como que alguien estaba tocando un instrumento de cuerdas cerca de ahí.

Regulus volteó y vio a la persona que producía esa hermosa melodía. Era la misma chica que lo había salvado.

— ¿Es una violinista callejera? —Regulus se acercó más para apreciar mejor a la chica de corta cabellera. Se veía tan inmersa tocando cada una de esas notas que ni volteaba a ver a la gente hasta que terminó de tocar esa hermosa melodía.

Al terminar su hermosa presentación una ronda de aplausos se escuchó a su alrededor, incluyendo a Regulus que estaba asombrado con el talento de la joven. Luego de que las personas dejaran un pequeño pago por su presentación, tomo aire y se armó de valor para acercarse a la linda violinista.

—Hola—fue lo único que pudo decir Regulus. Cuando estaba nervioso por cualquier cosa siempre le faltaban las palabras.

—Hola—la chica se encontraba guardando su violín cuando Regulus la saludó. La joven solo levantó la vista para ver a la persona que la había saludado, se sorprendió que fuera en ingles y no francés— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Me gustó… tu… presentación, fue muy hermosa—le costaba sacar las palabras de su boca—…

—Mmm… ¿gracias? Supongo. Me tengo que ir, adiós—la chica estaba a punto de irse cuando Regulus la detuvo agarrándola del brazo— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono de voz más fuerte—tengo cosas que hacer.

—Quiero darte las gracias, por lo de ayer—la chica no entendía de que hablaba el ojiazul—ayer salvaste mi vida, cerca del Pont Notre-Dame. No tuve tiempo de agradecerte correctamente por eso.

— ¡Ya recuerdo! Tú eres el tonto que caminaba como zombi ayer—dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro—el que casi lo vuelven nada los carros.

—Sí… creo.

—No fue nada, me dedico a salvar gente que intenta cruzar la calle sin ver—dijo con sarcasmo. Regulus no sabía si reír o si sentirse medio ofendido— ¿Cómo te llamas? Te salvé y aún no sé tu nombre.

—Regulus, Regulus Giorgatos. Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, no sé el nombre de mi salvadora.

—Victorie, Victorie Vélez—al escuchar eso la chica puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Ese no es un apellido francés—dijo Regulus viendo que en verdad la chica no tenia facciones de ser francesa. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, cortado hasta la barbilla, liso. Lo que más le intrigo fue su piel tostada pero no tan morena, no había muchas chicas francesas con esas características. Sus facciones eran delicadas pero no tanto como una europea.

—No, no lo es—Regulus notó que la chica era muy reservada— ¿Algo más?

—Dime, ¿Quieres… ir a… tomar un… café conmigo? —Victorie se sorprendió por la propuesta de Regulus—es para agradecerte el que me salvaras ayer.

—Es que hoy no puedo, tengo que estudiar, ir a trabajar y te acabo de conocer y sinceramente me estabas dando un poco de miedo—dijo la chica riendo—no te lo tomes a mal.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Regulus alarmado.

—Porque me estabas mirando fijamente mientras tocaba y eso me dio un poco de miedo—admitió la chica mirando de arriba abajo al apuesto chico. No negaba que era guapo pero apenas lo había conocido y no muy bien que se diga—solo soy sincera, no te ofendas.

—y ¿Qué te parece mañana en la tarde?

—No se… tengo que estudiar y…

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, es solo un café y luego te puedes ir a estudiar lo que tú quieras—insistió el chico. Victorie soltó un suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

—Está bien, que chico tan insistente y necio que eres—dijo soltando una risa a Regulus, el cual estaba encantado con la joven— ¿mañana, no?

—Sí, nos vemos mañana frente a mi hotel, porque sinceramente no conozco ningún café en Paris—dijo Regulus con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¡¿Y por qué diablos me invitaste si no sabes a dónde ir?! —Regulus rió por lo bajo, Victorie le pareció tierno como reía el chico y decisión que no era nada malo aceptar su invitación y, por lo visto, llevarlo ella a algún lado—está bien, te llevare a un lugar que conozco, nos vemos a las dos de la tarde en la recepción.

—Me estoy quedando en el hotel _"Normandy"_, muchas gracias por…

—Pero tu pagas—le cortó Victorie.

—… ok.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces—Victorie retomó su camino nuevamente, volteó y con la mano y una dulce sonrisa se despidió de Regulus.

Regulus en ese momento se sintió en las nubes, pero luego repasó ese momento. Acababa de invitar a tomar café a una completa desconocida que le había salvado la vida, la cual toca el violín clandestinamente y estudia algo relacionado a música.

—Ya me estoy pareciendo a Aioria.

* * *

Terminada la charla del tercer día, Regulus salió corriendo para el hotel. Ya casi eran las dos y aun no estaba listo para su salida con la chica. No quería parecer un irresponsable, ya le debía por salvarle la vida y todo por andar de zombie por Paris.

—Dios, Dios, Dios. Faltan cinco minutos—Regulus peinaba su enredado cabello tan rápido como podía y a la vez buscaba que ponerse. Teneo lo miraba desde su cama, el prefería descansar ese día y salir más tarde—solo es ir a tomar café, solo eso.

—Deja de hablar solo, eso es de locos… y tú—Regulus le tiró un zapato el cual cayó cerca de él— ¡Ten cuidado!

Se vistió con un jean azul claro, unos zapatos semi-formales y una camisa azul y su chaqueta negra. Ese día no había tanto frio así que no era necesario usar una bufanda. Salió disparado de la habitación, dejando a Teneo preguntándose a donde iría su amigo, bajó hasta el lobby del hotel. Buscó por todos lados a ver si conseguía divisar a la chica de cabello corto, pero nada.

Esperó veinte minutos y no llegó. Regulus estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de que Victorie llegara. Pensó que la chica se había arrepentido de su decisión y lo había dejado plantado, no era la primera vez pero esta vez quería ir con la chica.

—Hola, Regulus—escuchó una voz detrás de él que lo hizo reaccionar rápido—.Perdón por la tardanza—le dio una tierna sonrisa en señal de disculpa—mis hermanos no me dejaban salir.

—No te preocupes, vámonos ya antes de que se haga más tarde.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del hotel caminando de lado a lado. No habían hablado casi nada, solo el _"¿Qué hiciste hoy?"_ o _"Hoy hace menos frio"._ Había sido un viaje muy vergonzoso de parte de ambos. De por si era una situación extraña como para agregarle el silencio incómodo.

—Ya casi llegamos—dijo Victorie.

—Si me hubieras dicho que me ibas a traer otra vez a _Champ de Mars_, me hubiera traído zapatos más cómodos—Regulus se sobó el pie antes de seguir caminando.

—Te dije que conocía un lugar, no te dije que estuviera cerca—la chica había jugado con los pensamientos de Regulus como si hubiera sido un niño pequeño. Victorie lo había llevado de vuelta a la Torre Eiffel.

— ¿Y está cerca ese lugar? —la chica se volteó y le sonrió infantilmente. Regulus se sonrojó por el gesto de la chica.

—Sí, no te quejes tanto, ya veo que eres una persona que se queja por todo—dijo Victorie para fastidiarlo un rato—pareces viejo setentón quejándose del dolor de pie.

— ¡No, te equivocas, no soy así! —dijo de forma rápida para intentar defender su honor de hombre. La chica rió al ver cómo había puesto nervioso al chico—y-y-yo-yo…

—Mira, tenemos que caminar hasta allá, cruzar la calle cuando este en ROJO y detrás de esos árboles esta el lugar que te dije—dijo Victorie señalando un lugar que, efectivamente no se podía distinguir bien a causa de los deshojados arboles—ya estamos más cerca, no te preocupes que vas a tener tus pies para cuando lleguemos.

A Regulus le estaba comenzando a molestar el sarcasmo de la chica. Debía admitir que era linda pero solo hacia esto por agradecimiento… o eso piensa él.

—Mira es ese lugar—Victorie señaló a un pequeño establecimiento de paredes blancas, con enredaderas pero no habían flores en ella y una tabla colgada al lado de la puerta que anunciaba el menú del día. A Regulus le pareció un lugar acogedor y muy parisino.

—Es muy lindo, se ve que es tranquilo—llegaron hasta las mesas que estaban afuera y se sentaron en la primera que vieron, una que daba una vista a toda la torre Eiffel.

—Sentémonos aquí, no hace tanto frío además, hay una hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel desde aquí—Regulus volteó y vio que entre los árboles que escondían ese mágico rinconcito se podia ver la majestuosidad de la torre.

— **_¿Puedo ayudarlos jóvenes?_** —dijo una señora traspasando la puerta al ver a los jóvenes sentarse—_**ese es nuestro menú del día**_—la señora señaló la tabla y ambos la miraron buscando que pedir.

—**_Sí, me da un dos cafés con leche, bien calientes por favor y un servicio de macarons_**_—_dijo Victorie en un perfecto francés.

—**_Enseguida vuelvo con su pedido_**—dijo la señora guiñándole el ojo a ambos jóvenes. La señora se retiró dejando a la pareja solos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Victorie miraba a todos lados y Regulus solo la miraba como intentando descifrarla. Ella arecía querer evitar hablar con él y Regulus parecía que no sabía que decir o que se le había olvidado hablar.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó de la nada Regulus, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos—pareces de unos 18.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No te invité para que estemos en silencio toda la tarde, así que estoy intentando sacar conversación contigo ya que no sé nada de mi salvadora, es bueno saber cosas de las personas que salvan a los demás. Puede que un día se vuelvan superhéroes—la chica rio por las tonterías del león menor.

—Tengo 18 años ¿y tú?

—Yo también, ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Pues… tengo unos cuantos—dijo Victorie—tengo cuatro hermanas y dos hermanos.

— ¿Tantos?

—Mamá se casó varias veces ¿y tú tienes hermanos?

—Tengo… cuatro hermanos, nuestros padres llevan muchos años casados—dijo con un poco de pena—mi papá enviudó y se volvió a casar hace muchos años, cuando yo era un niño pero no tengo hermanos de ellos dos juntos.

—Que bien—esa fue la corta respuesta de la chica. Regulus se estaba cansado de sus respuestas cortas.

—Dime, ¿De dónde eres? No pareces francesa y mucho menos europea.

—Perdón por no tener los ojos o el cabello de color claro, no todos los europeos son así, algunas veces ese estereotipo me molesta, todos creen que deben ser rubios de ojos azules—dijo con sarcasmo. Prácticamente lo había descrito a él y a sus hermanos, todos eran europeos puros por ambos lados—.Pero para responder a tu pregunta, soy panameña, mis padres son de Panamá. Mamá tuvo a mis dos hermanos mayores y luego me tuvo a mí. Cuando nació nuestra hermanita papá tuvo un accidente y perdió la vida.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso, fui un desconsiderado.

—Fue hace mucho, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Mamá conoció a un capitán británico en Panamá dos años después de la muerte de papá y al poco tiempo se casaron, tuvieron a mis otras hermanitas. Durante todos esos años vivimos en Inglaterra con él, nos costó adaptarnos, era un nuevo idioma, un nuevo país y un nuevo estilo de vida muy diferente, pero al final logramos encajar poco a poco y hace 6 años nos mudamos a Francia. Vivimos en Normandía por tres años y llevamos tres años viviendo en Paris.

—Eso es interesante, yo vivo en Inglaterra, en Manchester y estudio en la Universidad de Mánchester. Jamás he viajo mucho, solo este viaje a Paris y unos cuantos a Grecia, mi familia es griega y a veces nos íbamos para Creta o Mykonos de vacaciones y mis dos hermanos mayores están de viaje por Europa y uno de ellos esta viviendo en Grecia, no lo he ido a visitar aun pero espero ir, se va a casar pronto y debemos ir a la boda—Regulus notó que la señora venia llegando con su pedido.

—**_Aquí tienen par de tortolos_**—Victorie casi escupe el café al escuchar a la señora.

—**_No diga eso señora Magné. Él solo es un conocido_**—dijo Victorie en francés para que Regulus no se enterara, daba gracias que la señora solo hablara francés.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Regulus señalando a los dulces que había traído la señora.

—Son _macarons. _Es un dulce tradicional de Francia—Victorie tomó uno y lo mordió—tienen rellenos variados, cada uno es de un sabor diferente, como por ejemplo ese verde es de pistacho con crema de chocolate o ese blanco es de vainilla con crema de limón.

—Se ven muy buenos—Regulus tomo uno y lo mordió.

* * *

Y así la tarde paso volando para los dos jóvenes. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, habían hablado tanto que ni se habían dado cuenta de la hora. Decidieron regresar al hotel y llamar un taxi para Victorie.

En el camino al hotel siguieron hablando de muchas cosas. Pero a Regulus se le había pasado un detalle, no sabía que estudiaba la chica que había cautivado al león.

—Se me olvidó preguntarte algo.

—Si me has hecho un millón de preguntas, Regulus.

— ¿Qué estudias? He visto que tocas el violín, la otra noche creí verte en mi hotel, cargabas un vestido negro y tu violín en mano, entraste al salón donde se estaba cenando. Me dio curiosidad, quería ver si eras tú pero mi amigo, Teneo, me detuvo.

—Si era yo, tenía una pequeña presentación ahí, era parte de una actividad de la universidad. Estudio historia del arte y aparte estoy con composición musical y corporal en la Universidad de Paris. Las artes siempre fueron mi sueño a alcanzar desde que era pequeña, siempre creí que con el nivel económico que teníamos antes no iba a servir de mucho pero Phil nos ha ayudado mucho, mis estudios y el hacer lo que más amo se lo debo a él—Regulus estaba embelesado con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la joven. Tal vez era muy pronto, pero puede ser que Victorie le estuviera empezando a gustar, un poco.

—Ya llegamos—dijo Regulus para romper el hielo—llamaremos un taxi y…

—Aquí hay uno—cortó a Regulus y le señaló un taxi que estaba parado frente al hotel.

—Ah… ok… ¿Nos… nos… vemos… mañana? Digo, si tú quieres, si no quieres está bien, no te estoy obligando a nada, yo solo…

— ¡Regulus! —gritó Victorie—cálmate, respira hondo y relájate—le hiso señas para que inhalara y exhalara—si, si quiero que nos veamos mañana—Regulus se encontraba inhalando cuando Victorie respondió, lo que llevo a Regulus a atorarse con la saliva.

— ¿Qué?

—Que sí quiero que nos veamos mañana —dijo con una sonrisa mirando directamente a los orbes azules del chico— ¿o ibas a decir algo más?

—No, no, no,… era eso. Qué bien… sí, sí, que bien… eh… ¿Do-don-Dónde n-n-nos… vemos? —para este punto Regulus estaba más que nervioso. Hasta estaba tartamudeando.

—Aquí mismo, al igual que hoy.

—Perfecto, a la misma hora—la chica asintió antes de subir al taxi—.Nos vemos mañana Victorie.

—Nos vemos, Regulus—el taxi se puso en marcha dejando detrás una fina línea de humo blanco. Regulus no se apartó de ese lugar hasta que el taxi desapareció de su vista.

—Mañana…

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Victorie y Regulus se reunieron casi todos los días por la tarde. Solo faltaba un día para que Regulus volviera a Inglaterra, no quería separarse de esa chica que lo había cautivado de una manera tan poderosa, con sus hermosos ojos almendrados y su exótico color de piel. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era cuando empezaba a tocar su violín cuando estaban en las calles. La gente se aglomeraba a su alrededor tan solo para escucharla tocar cualquier cosa.

Solo un día. Había llegado el domingo, el lunes ella le salvó la vida y el martes la volvió a ver y desde entonces su corazón de león había sido dominado por las hermosas melodías de la bella chica. Ya era sábado, se regresaría el domingo, tenía planeado confesarse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ese día había planeado salir con Victorie a cenar a un restaurante que parecía un poco salido del presupuesto de Regulus. No podia gastar más, no tendría para sobrevivir.

Como siempre, Victorie había llegado al hotel y desde ahí ambos caminaban a cualquier parte y si les gustaba un lugar en específico, entonces comerían ahí o tomarían café. Estuvieron caminando por unos veinte minutos hasta que encontraron un lugar lleno de luces como si fuera navidad, cuando vio bien todo el lugar, se dio cuenta que era como un boulevard el cual tenía muchos árboles con luces en ellos, haciendo ver las calles más iluminadas. Regulus quería tomar la mano de Victorie pero le pareció muy pronto para dar un paso como ese ya que ellos no tenían nada.

—Aquí es.

Regulus vio que el lugar señalado por la chica era un café, un simple café. Pensó que lo iba a llevar a un lugar súper caro para así explotar la tarjeta de Regulus y llenarlo de deudas al volver a casa.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó Victorie al verle la cara a Regulus.

—Pensé que iríamos a un restaurante, no a un café—Regulus leyó el nombre del lugar que estaba en la parte superior del local— ¿_"Symphonie"?_

—A mí me gusta aquí, además este lugar es el café de mi madre, quería que la conocieras—Regulus se tornó rojo hasta las orejas, tal vez la chica solo lo decía por amabilidad—entremos, hace un poco de frio.

Cuando entraron Regulus notó que era un lugar no tan grande pero tampoco era pequeño, tenía unas seis mesas, todas de blanco junto con sillas blancas, las paredes eran de color rosa pastel y un mostrador con una gran variedad de dulces.

—Aquí no vas a tener que pagar, así que escoge lo que quieras—dijo Victorie acercándose a Regulus que se había adelantado a ver los dulces—sé que te gusta los dulces.

— ¡¿Por eso me trajiste aquí?! ¡Para no pagar!

—Has gastado mucho estos días conmigo, solo quería que este día no tuvieras que hacer nada por mí.

—Pero lo hago con gusto, no hay problema con eso.

—Solo escoge lo que te guste. Ya vuelvo, tengo que hacer algo en la cocina—Victorie salió directo a la cocina dejando solo a Regulus con una gran cantidad de dulces ¡y podia escoger lo que quisiese!

— ¡Gracias Dios! —dijo limpiándose una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos, no todos los días te dicen que puedes comer todos los dulces que quieras… ¡y gratis!

Diez minutos después Victorie salía de la cocina solo para encontrarse a Regulus comiendo un canelón de chocolate con toda la alegría del mundo. La chica no pudo evitar reírse al ver al chico con toda la boca cubierta de chocolate.

—Regulus, eres un desastre, déjame limpiarte—Regulus no había visto a la chica salir de la cocina. Victorie tomó la cara del chico y con una servilleta, le limpio los costados de la boca y un poco en la nariz—eres un desastre.

—Lo siento—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca— ¿Trajiste tu violín?

—Sí, quería tocarte una pieza, si no hay problema.

—Para nada, me gusta cuando tocas.

La chica se paró de su asiento y fue hasta un pequeño espacio donde no habían sillas ni mesas, ese era su escenario para ese chico que le había hecho reír a carcajadas y que, aunque lo negara, le había robado el corazón con sus inmadureces.

Se posicionó y empezó a tocar. Regulus la miraba como si la música lo estuviera controlando, la chica se veía hermosa, llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello alto de manga corta, unos jeans negros que le hacían ver sus hermosas piernas y unos zapatos rojos, los cuales la hacían ver un poco más alta. Cada nota que salía del violín hacia que Regulus soltara los dulces que tenía en la mano y eso nadie en esta vida lo había logrado, ni siquiera su madre.

Cuando la chica termino de tocar el violín Regulus le aplaudió hasta que se cansó. La chica tuvo que ir a la cocina una vez más. Cuando salió, con ella venia una señora parecida a ella solo que en ella se notaba el paso del tiempo. Supuso que era la madre de Victorie.

—Mucho gusto jovencito, mi nombre es Vivian. Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti, bastante en realidad.

— ¡Mamá!

—Descuide señora, muchas gracias por los dulces, están muy buenos.

—Casi me dejas sin mercancía para vender muchachito—los tres rieron, la madre de Victorie estaba feliz de que su hija finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien que la comprendiera y que la apoyara.

—Nos tenemos que ir mamá, nos vemos luego en la casa—los chicos tomaron sus abrigos y salieron a recorrer las calles parisinas nuevamente.

—Adiós señora—la mamá de Victorie se despidió de Regulus con la mano. Le había parecido muy simpático el niño.

En esos momentos, habían decidió dar un recorrido por el Sena. Regulus tenía un conflicto emocional, el sabia que al día siguiente tendría que volver a Inglaterra, pero Francia no estaba tan lejos, el podia ir a visitarla, pero no sabía si ella aceptaría una relación así. No sabía si debía decirle que les gustaba, le gustaba más que los dulces gratis, que lo volvía loco cada vez que la escuchaba tocar el violín o cada vez que le soltaba una sonrisa sin ningún motivo. Despues de tanto decidir y de caminar, Regulus vio un lugar perfecto para decirle lo que sentía.

—Victorie—la chica volteo a ver al león menor—tengo que decirte algo, algo importante.

—Soy todo oídos—Regulus estaba nervioso, jamás había hecho algo así. La única persona que le había dicho "te quiero" era su madre y le había costado decirlo.

—Yo… quería… decirte que… que… que tu… me… que tu me…

—Tu también me gustas Regulus—la chica sonrió hasta donde su boca la dejaba. Regulus se puso pálido como un fantasma, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que tu también me gustas, león tonto.

— ¿Cómo sabias que iba a decir eso?

—Era obvio, se te notaba. No pensé que lo fueras a decir, pensé que solo te irías y me dejarías aquí, sola—Regulus notó que la chica estaba triste, el vivir en diferentes países lo estaba matando, él quería quedarse en Paris pero no podia, tenía que regresar.

—No me esperaba esto en verdad. Pensé que me mandarías al demonio o me arrojarías al Sena—la chica rio, su plan de alegrarla había resultado, por ahora—tu sabes que me tengo que regresar mañana—la chica asintió—solo falta una cosa para que este viaje termine bien—Victorie alzo la cabeza y vio que Regulus estaba clavando sus gemas azules en ella— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Yo entenderé si no quier… —fue cortado gracias a Victorie. Se había lanzado sobre él después de escuchar su, un poco rara, declaración y lo besó. Regulus estaba en shock, pero no le duro mucho, pasó sus abrazos alrededor de su _petit_ cuerpo y no se soltaron. Para ellos no había frío, solo ellos dos. En ese momento la Torre Eiffel se encendió de todos los colores. Parecía una foto para una postal que demostraba que Paris era la ciudad del amor. Una pareja joven besándose con la hermosa Torre Eiffel detrás de ellos iluminado con todo su esplendor.

Victorie se separó de Regulus y se miraron directo a los ojos, no podian quitar sus sonrisas de los labios, para ellos fue un momento eterno en el solo existían ellos. No necesitaba un "sí" a su pregunta, con ese beso era suficiente. Emprendieron su camino de vuelta al hotel, esta vez Regulus se atrevió a tomar su mano y ella con gusto lo aceptó.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Victorie—te vas mañana en la tarde.

—No has escuchado de algo llamado teléfonos celulares—Victorie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a su, le daba y un poco de pena decirlo, novio.

—Tú sabes que no creo en relaciones a distancia.

—Pues tendrás que creer en esta, Vic—dijo Regulus abrazando a la chica mientras caminaban—yo te quiero, tú me quieres, eso espero. Solo cree en esto que puede llegar a ser algo bueno para los dos.

—Creo que comiste muchos_ macarons_ en la tienda, estas muy dulce—Regulus la soltó y la dejó atrás haciéndose el enojado— ¡vuelve, no era enserio!

Llegaron al hotel agarrados de mano, tenían que despedirse, hasta ahí habían llegado y cada uno tenía que ir a dormir, mañana seria un día muy triste para ambos.

—Ya llegamos—dijo Regulus.

—Sí, aquí estamos.

—Te llamare un taxi—iba a ir hasta la recepción pero Victorie no soltó su mano, lo detuvo con ella antes de que se soltara.

—No me quiero ir, me quiero quedar—Regulus se volteo y miro a la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Que qué?

—Que quiero quedarme a dormir aquí, ¿o tienes miedo? —Victorie lo estaba retando.

—Siento como que me estas retando.

—Puedes apostar a que sí—Regulus se había acercado peligrosamente a ella.

—Tú te lo buscaste—tomó a la chica por la cintura y la cargó como un saco de papas desde la entrada del hotel hasta el ascensor—.No te muevas tanto Vic.

— ¡Bájame, estamos llamando la atención! —la chica no paraba de reír. En ese momento llegó el ascensor— ¡Espera! ¿Qué hacemos con Teneo?

—Es verdad… que vaya a dormir a otro lado—Teneo había salido esa noche con otros compañeros, dudaba mucho que fuera a dormir en el hotel.

Los chicos subieron al ascensor con muchos ánimos. Esa sería la primera noche de muchas más para esta, no tan normal, pareja.

* * *

Un mes despues de ese maravilloso viaje, Regulus había hablado con Victorie esa misma noche que no quería que nadie de su familia se enterara, no porque le diera pena o algo como eso, sino porque sus hermanos eran muy tercos, necios y molestosos, él sabía que lo iban a estar molestando hasta que les presentara a su amada violinista.

—Solo falta dos meses para la boda de tu hermano, ¿estás seguro que quieres esto? —venían saliendo de clases, Regulus había invitado a su mejor amigo a la boda de su hermano, claro que con el permiso de la novia de su hermano, Eleanor.

—Sí y si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente—Teneo entendió la indirecta y se marcho a la siguiente clase. Regulus sacó su celular y marco un número—.Hola amor.

—_Hola mi león, es raro que me llames a estas horas ¿No deberías estar en clases?_

—Sí pero quería preguntarte una cosa.

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la boda de mi hermano Aioros?

— _¿Qué? Es una proposición muy rara pero sí, con gusto iré contigo. ¿Dónde será la boda?_

—Ese es el detalle, amor. Es en Kalokairi, Grecia.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Victorie estuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se decidió—_está bien, iré contigo. Me llamas luego para afinar los detalles. No puedo irme así como así de Paris a otro país._

—Tengo la mejor novia del mundo—escuchó la risa de la chica atreves del teléfono, lo hacía muy feliz escucharla reír de sus estupideces—.Hablamos luego, te amo y te extraño mucho.

—_Ok, yo también te amo y también te extraño. Hablamos luego, adiós._

—Adiós—Regulus colgó y se fue corriendo a la siguiente clase—. Lo siento Aioros, lo siento Ellie. Esta sin duda va a ser una boda muy, pero muy rara.

_Fin... o ¿continuará?_

* * *

_**Buenas tardes, días, noches.**_

_**Aquí les traigo este OS de nuestro querido, adorado, tierno, inquieto y dulce Regulus. Este OS fue escrito para mi gran amiga a la que adoro con toda mi alma, **__**Alessia de Piscis.**__** Amiga, tu león para ti solita.**_

_**Si se acuerdan, para los que leen **__**¿la boda del año?,**__** podrán darse cuenta que Eleanor una vez dijo **__**"De Aioria lo entiendo porque se supone que estaba viajando por Europa pero de Regulus… en verdad no lo entiendo"**__** pues aquí está la razón por la cual estuvo en Paris. La idea surgió así de la nada.**_

_**Bueno... por los momentos no hay más nada que decir, gracias por leer y dejen un comentario si les gustó y levanten la mano a quienes les gusta Regulus. :D**_

_**Saludos :D -3-**_

_**Althea de leo.**_


End file.
